bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Keikai
Sakurai Keikai (桜の警戒 Sakura no keikai, Lit Translation, "Blossom Vigiliance,") is the Lieutenant of the 10th Division underneath Captain Shindō Takuji, who has been both a romantic interest and mentor to her since their time in the Academy. Her position within her Clan is one of a diplomatic relations and envoy. Despite her often polite attitude and humble disposition, she is quite the capable negotiator and a calm, practical mind among her Kin. Her Clan often call her upon for talks or negotiations with other Clans or dissasatisfied people within her Clan's control. This being said, she has always been able to lend practical, helpful advice to her Captain, as well as organize, command, and order her Division members with a thoroughness that makes her Captain proud. Appearance: Sakura is a well-endowed, curved, pale complexioned young woman with a stunning beauty. Her eyes are a soft calsh of gray and violet, possessing no orbs of her own to speak of, a common trait of anyone in her Clan. She has long, violet-black hair that stretches past her thighs, perfectly trimmed to cover her brow but cover her ears and hang over her shoulders, gleaming and smoothly. She usually possesses a standard Shihakushō uniform, wearing a violet sash to hold her Zanpakuto on her left hip, suggesting her being right handed, along with a hidden knives and tools within her Kosode, from her time in the Stealth Force force of habit. She does possess a 'Clan Traveller's' uniform, one in which she's taken to using as often as her Shihakushō uniform, sometimes folding it over the prior over the latter so she can quickly change 'into duty' whenever she desired. The Traveller's uniform is that of a gray and violet long-sleeved hoodie, containing a form of thin pliable, light armor mesh underneath in the form of a fishnet sleeveless shirt, as well as a commemorative headband written 'Remember the Mourning'. She also wears high-heel tower shoes instead of sandals, coming in a black color and have been known to be quite resilient to wear and tear. To finish, she wears a long pair of violet pants, with a few sets of equipment tied into packs around her left leg and her waist. Personality: Sakura is a compassionate, kind, and thoughtful young woman, one who is loved and appreciated within her Division, and many others. She's known to personally see to it, within reason, that everyone is taken care of and is doing their best within the Division, her soft voice and warm smile works wonders on either sex of the Division, often leaving the men to drool and the women to swoon. Despite this, Sakura has a serious disposition that she tries to maintain at all times when around her Captain, hoping to get both his approval and attention at doing so, making sure everything is organized and running smoothly to his liking, something most of the Officers can see through pretty easily, as well as the other Lieutenants within the tight knit comraderie group. Sakura's view on combat is something she only does in the preservation of life and those she cherishes, so she takes no joy in executing Hollow nor Soul Reaper, especially humans. Her fight in the Mourning War showed her truly how cruel the enemy could be and the horrors it would produce on friends, finding herself at a near loss when finding out the bright light that Lieutenant Sousuke had was sacrificed for the protection of his friend and 3rd Seat, Daisuke Hayate. Thus she aimed to strive to be better than the enemy, show kindness when able, and protect those she could, even at the cost of her own life. Her respect for her Captain is borderline romantic and utter devotion, something that in the past annoyed her Captain, but when she showed how capable and willing she was to help him, it was something he readily accepted, but never in a emotional sense, but it did not matter for the loving, heart-felt Lieutenant of his. Due to this, she even gained him as a mentor, being taught skills and arts she never knew Captains would pass down to their Lieutenants, something she made sure to cherish and persevere in to make her Captain proud. Her service to the Gotei 13 is one of loyalty and obedience, finding that the orders of both her Captain, Head Captain, and the courts of Central 46 to be Just and Fair. Her ideas about the Red Sun religion was one of mixed doubts and beliefs, finding that people can worship or believe what they want, but if they are willing to betray their ideals and the people they love to obtain spiritual satisfaction, then its not worth it. This is somethingshe cannot fathom why Braeburn McTavish would do in her mind. Synopsis: In progress... History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Strong Spiritual Energy: Her incredible skill and talent has been inherited through her bloodline from the Keikai's naturally strong Spiritual energies. Her Spiritual Energy is said to be as high or equally higher than that of any Junior Captain, even said to match her own Captain's Spiritual Energy alone. Her Spiritual Pressure, when released, is fierce and violent, something not anticipated by anyone who come across her as an enemy or opponent, often weighing down the lowest of Souls to their knees with her presence. Spiritual Energy Manipulation Genius: As far as Lieutenants go, she is one of the leading experts at manipulating Spiritual Energy for the most delicate tasks to the most finite, allowing her to practice and obtain knowledge of techniques most Lieutenants would not be able to learn. Because of this, she can implement a unique style of Hakuda/Kidō Hybrid combat, as well as being able to sense Spiritual Energies for long distance and incoming movement using her Clan's most unique Ocular Kidō. Zanjutsu Specialist: Due to her constant training and mentorship underneath Captain Shidō, she has become an excelling swordsman, able to come onto par with Zanjutsu wielders such as Suiren Aizen, Daisuke Hayate, and other Lieutenants who excell in this art. She has been able to learn difficult and unique sword styles, channeling her own expert use of Spiritual Energy manipulation to create delicate threads of energy, capable of cutting and extending farther beyond her Zanpakuto's reach. Hakuda Genius: Sakura's one special talent within the 3 styles of combat that Soul Reapers use, is Hakuda. Her own Clan excells in this form of combat to a degree above normal Soul Reapers usually are able, and if one is talented enough with manipulating Spiritual Energy, they are able to learn a special type of Hakuda combat. This particular set of combat is a grateful, artful style of combat, allowing one to flow around one's opponent and immobilize and destroy the target's organs, muscles, nervous system rather than brutally assault the skin and bones of a target to get to the critical wounding spots. Shōgeki Yashi Bijutsukan (衝撃ヤシの美術館 Shōgeki yashi no bijutsukan, Lit Definition, "Art of the Shock Palm,"): Said to be a form of human Ninjitsu, where one would aim for a nerve center spot on a person's body, each one causing a different reaction, most of them lethal and hard to recover from. By channeling a surge of Spiritual Energy at the tips of the practitioner's fingers, the soles of their feet, or the palms of their hands, they can directly overload or shut off certain Spiritual 'pockets' found all over the body of any Spiritual entity, mostly Hollows and Soul Reapers. It is actually said if aimed correctly, one could seal one's Soul Reaper's powers by directly aiming for the Soul Sleep and Soul Chain's pockets, rendering the Soul Reaper in question, unfit to carry out their duties or use their powers again without outside help. Tsuinshokku-Jū Ken (ツインショック獣の拳Tsuinshokku-jū no ken, Lit Definition, "Twin Shock Beast Fists,"): Another Hybrid technique involving Hakuda and Kidō, Sakura implements this technique by gather focused, electrical pulsating Spiritual Energy into a rich, bathed aura around her forearms and fists. This technique is a derivative of the Art of the Shock Palm, but in a much more potent form, allowing a single strike against an opponent to shut off or overload all of one's Spiritual 'pockets', capable of liquifying organs or shutting down one's nervous system instaneously. '' Roku Kyōkai Kōmoku, Shōgeki Sutoraikuzōn'' (六境界を項目、衝撃のストラ'イ'クゾーン Roku kyōkai o kōmoku, shōgeki no sutoraikuzōn, Lit Definition, "Six Perimeter Field, Shock Strike Zone,"): A technique to hone one's individual skill in the Art of the Shock Fist in a effective martial art manner, this allows the practitioner to have a set perimeter and stance where one can rapidly launch a relentless barrage of attacks and/or counter attacks against foes within the set distance, making it a dangerous and effortless technique once one masters it.' Kidō Master: Due to her innate mastery of Spiritual Energy Manipulation, Sakura can use Kidō at a higher level than most Lieutenants can, especially as she learned to develop her own uses for them alongside the special Kidō her Clan taught her. She's been known to fire off many low-to-mid level Kidō in rapid succession within each other, even use a few high level Kidō without incantation, she's said to have enough aspiration to succeed the likes of Suiren Aizen, whom is said to be a gifted genius in the employment of Kidō. She also knows a bit of Forbidden Kidō, Healing Kidō, and Kidō Barriers. Zen'nō Bijon (全能のビジョンZen'nō no bijon, Lit Definition, "All-Seeing-Vision,"): A specialized form of Kidō known to some known as Ocular Kidō has a particular technique known to only that of the Keikai Clan, it has the ability to stretch one's perception and senses of Spiritual Energy into a mental imprinted Panoramic field of Vision. Honing one's reflexes, physical prowess, and practice within the enhanced field of vision allows a uncanny ability to predict incoming attacks and see one's true amount of Spiritual Energy. This is just one of several different Ocular Kidō available to particular Clans, usually restricted to them alone. Hohō Specialist: Though not in the same league as her Captain, due to her time in the Stealth Force, practicing with her Clan, and in the Shinō Academy, she had learned quickly the arts of the Fast Movement technique known as the Flash Step, using it with high precision and quick boosts, able to maneuver in and around her enemy, leaving behind handful of tangible afterimages. Enhanced Endurance: Though she is not the most resilient, she is able to take many beatings and punishment, but does not weaken her resolve or her ability to keep fighting for prolonged periods of time. Keen Intellect/Tactician: Having been taught many studies during her time with her Clan had paid off, allowing her to learn quickly the written studies of the Shinō Academy's tests and examinations. Because of this, she is able to give out orders to her subordinates and relay out commands with expert precision, guidance, and a straight head, always thinking logicially even in the face of emotional distress. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Kunai: Specially crafted diamond shaped knives, these can be used intricately in traps or during mid-combat for close to long distances, given enough skills. Kidō Twine: Specially crafed by the D.C.O., this is specailly designed twine that allows to bind things with heightened endurance or cut through hard substances, also given enough skill. Kidō Scrolls: Designed to preform intricate spells, Sakura always keeps mroe than a pair on hand in the event they're needed. Zanpakuto: Sealed Form: The Zanpakuto's sealed form is a standard length katana, with a red threaded-gold hilt and pommel, with a foot long chain attached to the end. Its sheathe is also red, with golden ends and edges, the tsuba is a swastika design reminiscent to Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, with a inward red design and the guard itself is gold. Name and Release Command: Unveil, Hiaijin (緋の人 Hi no aijin, Lit Translation, "Scarlet Mistress.") Shikai Form & Abilities: No visible changes are made to the Zanpakuto other than a visible veil trail of scarlet energy leaving the edge of the Zanpakuto, holding this aura and hissing in the air. It is a Combat-Kidō-based Zanpakuto, having a variety of Energy-used techniques for offense & defense. Behind the scenes/Trivia: In progress... Quote(s): In progress... Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Lieutenant Category:10th Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20)